13 November 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-11-13 ; Comments *During the week Peel had been to the Wilde Club at Norwich Arts Centre to see the Drop Nineteens. *Peel calls for listener suggestions for an upcoming Christmas records special. This was broadcast on 24 December 1992. *File 1 is continuous from shortly after the beginning of the programme until 5 minutes after the end. There are three tape flips the first of which was delayed possibly losing about 5 minutes and a track. Sessions *Future Sound Of London #1, recorded 25th August 1992, repeat, first broadcast 18 September 1992. *Polvo #1, recorded 6th October 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' cuts in *Strangelove: Front (12" - Visionary) Sermon ‎– Ser T001 *Ivor Cutler: If Your Breasts (album - Velvet Donkey) Virgin ‎– V2037 *Johnny Staton and the Feathers: At The Altar (v/a album - Classic Doo Wop) ACE Records CDCHD 417 *Drop Nineteens: My Aquarium (Second Time Around) (CD EP - Your Aquarium) Hut HUTCD 22 *Future Sound Of London: Space Hippy (Peel Session) *Lucievacarme: Rien N'a D'Importance (album - Milkyway) Lithium ‎– LICD 05 *Polvo: Cars (Peel Session) 2''' *Grifters: The Want (album - So Happy Together) Sonic Noise ‎– SON002-2 '''2 *Astralasia & Suns Of Arqa: Sul-E-Stomp (Ceilidh Mix) (12") Magick Eye - EYE T 6 *''news'' *Glue: Pigeon Holed (album - Gravel) Feeble ‎– FEB 001 3''' *Pavement: Frontwards (EP - Watery, Domestic) Big Cat ‎– ABB 38 T *Scarlets: Stampede (v/a album - Strummin' Mental Volume One) Link Records (7) ‎– LR-1 *Elevator: Elephan (titus) (7") Seminal Twang ‎– TWANG 10 '''3 *''Delayed tape flip, approximately 5 minutes lost?'' *Massive Ravishing Love: Shout (12") Media UK MR UK 002 3''' ''16s only on '''File 1 and 13s missing from next track'' *Polvo: Bubbling Volvic (Peel Session) 3''' *'''File b cuts in *Love Child: Stumbling Block (7") City Slang EFA 04907-45 3''' *Conrad Crystal & Sheriff: Waan More (split 12" with Lucan Scissors & Tony Dutchie - Waan More / Mystic Lover) Greensleeves GRED 340 *Moonshake Tar Baby (album - Eva Luna) Too Pure PURE 16 '''3 *Future Sound Of London: Expander (Peel Session) *Come: William (album - Eleven : Eleven) Placebo PILLCD 1 *Farm: Been A Long Time (album - Love See No Colour) End Product 472029 1 *Sebadoh: Vampire (album - Smash Your Head On The Punk Rock) Sub Pop SP176b''' 3''' *Volumina: Alright (12") MFS MFS 7028-0 *Oliver: Freezing Cold Like An Iceberg (album - Standing Stone) Tenth Planet TP001 § (file 1: tape flip mid track) '3' *'File b '''ends *In Dust: Magnet Womb (album - Nosebleed) Wallcreeper ‎– CDWALL 001 3''' *Carnaby Street Pop Orchestra: Soccer In The Sixties - The Young Scene (v/a Album - Bend It! 92) Exotica Records ‎– pelé 2c *Steinski & Mass Media: It's Up To You (12") Ninja Tune ‎– ZEN 1211 *Polvo: Tread On Me (Peel Session)'' ''3 *8 Storey Window: I Thought You Told Me Everything (white label) Mad Minute'' ''3 *''news'' *Gunshot: Killing Season (12" - Killing Season / Nobody Move!) Vinyl Solution ‎– STORM 49 *Brighter: Killjoy (EP - Disney) Sarah – SARAH 69 CD 4''' *Future Sound Of London: Lifeforms (Peel Session) *'''File d begins *Facepuller: Firebomb (album - Cranial Expansion Device) Temple North SA 92086 4''' *Nirvana: Spank Through (v/a album - Sub Pop 200) Sup Pop SP25 *Loudon Wainwright III: A Father And A Son (album - History) Virgin *B.R.O.T.H.E.R. Movement: GhettoGedden (12") Tribal Bass TRIBE 10 *Pond: Cinders (CD EP - Wheel) Sub Pop SPCD 59/222 *Tsunami: Slugger (album - Deep End) Simple Machines SMR 13V '''4 *Ina Kamoze: Hot Stepper Returns (7") Selekta *Future Sound Of London: Papua New Guinea (Peel Session) last of tonight's session tracks *Polvo: Snake Fist Fighter (Peel Session) 4''' *Mark Four: I'm Leaving (7" - Hurt Me If You Will) Decca F.12204 *''programme ends'' *''news'' *''beginning of following programme'' *''Tracks marked '''2 on '''File 2 etc File ;Name *b) 1992-11-13 Peel Show L142a *d) 1992-11-13 Peel Show L142b *1) 1992-11-13(p).mp3 *2) John Peel tape no.37 side a *3) John Peel tape no.37 side b *4) John Peel tape no.38 side a ;Length *b) 37:52 *d) 43:56 *1) 2:59:50 (2:54:01) *2) 46:02 (from 42:40) *3) 46:00 (to 25:47 and from 31:55) (7:46-13:19 unique) *4) 46:00 (to 15:04) ;Other *b) d) File created from L142 of SL Tapes, digitised by user:Weatherman22 *2) 3) From DW Tape 37 *4) From DW Tape 38 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *b,d) Mooo *1) Mooo Server *2-4) Youtube Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes